Loving You 4ever
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Ini ff lama yang berdebu dalam brankas FFnya BocahLanang, jadi gak tau sbnernya isinya apa, So gak tau mau buat summary apa, hehe, read aja ya! HunKai! Go!
1. Chapter 1

Maaf All!

Bocah Lanang Satu Bulan Sakit keras..

Jadi baru bisa update Sekarang T_T

So untuk memeriahkan malam minggu para HunKai Shipper!

Buat para siswa SMA yang berok hari Senin-Selasa-Rabu Libur karena dipakai TPM kelas 12!

Ini Hadiah buat kalian!

yey!

* * *

_**New arrival.. (koyo opo wae..-_-)**_

* * *

**Keep In Mind**

* * *

BocahLanang Present

.

.

HunKai

**BoysLove/BL**

_Alur ngeres dan berkerikil(?)_

_Penuh ehem-ehem yang tidak masuk akal_

_Seperti biasa.._

_._

_._

* * *

"Sehunah, ayo kita main. Aku bosan dirumah" anak bernama Kim Jongin atau yang kerap dipanggil Kai yang berkulit tan sexy dan berwajah manis itu kini berada di kamar seorang Oh Sehun, best friendnya sejak balita.

"Tunggu, aku masih mengerjakan PR" Sehun berkutat dengan bukunya.

"Nih, contek kerjaanku. 10 soal dari tadi kok belum selesai" Kai menggerutu lalu merebahkan tubuhya di kasur blue marine milik Sehun.

"Sudah" kalau soal menyalin, Sehun bisa secepat angin.

"Hm, Hun, orang tuaku pergi sebulan lagi, aku menginap di sini ya?" Kai berguling-guling di kasur Sehun.

"Hm? Padahal aku yang ingin menginap di rumahmu, soalnya ortuku dua bulan jalan ini sedang di London" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran kasur. Memandangi Kai yang berguling-guling imut.

"Di rumah Sehun saja ya tidur barengnya, ya?" Kai memberikan puppy eyes andalannya.

"E.. em.. ya Kai" Sehun mengacak rambut Kai.

"Kita main kemana Sehunna?" Kai menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun yang membuat tatanan rambutnya rusak.

"Ke sekolah? Ada buku yang ketinggalan" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai. Seketika wajah Kai memanas dan Kai segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"E.. Eiya! Ayo!" Kai berjalan duluan. Menghindari Sehun agar Sehun tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa dia?" Sehun mengrenyit heran melihat tingkah aneh Kai.

* * *

**-keep in mind-**

* * *

**At School..**

"Lokermu yang di pojok atas kiri, Sehun. Yang itu lokerku" Kai menggerutu sebal. Karena Sehun membuka dan mengobrak abrik lokernya.

"Hehe, warna loker kita sama, Kai" Sehun menutup kembali loker Kai.

"Kenapa kau selalu teledor membuka lokerku eoh? Kan ada namanya" Kai mengambil buku cerita di lokernya lalu menutupnya kembali.

"Pangeran dan Putri Coklat? Ahahaha" Sehun tertawa setelah membaca judul buku cerita yang diambil Kai tadi.

"Apa liat-liat! Wajar kan! Kita masih kelas 1 JHS! Kita masih cocok baca beginian!" Kai berdecak sebal.

"No, kau harus mencoba membaca yang ini Kai" Sehun mengambil sebuah buku seperti majalah namun dilihat dari judul dan sampul depannya yang sangat..

"Astaga! Sehun! Itu majalah porn! Kau dapat dari mana!?" Kai menutupi matanya dengan buku ceritanya.

"Ini? Aku membelinya kemarin. Dan.. hm.. noona-noona disini sexy dan cantik sekali loh.." Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kearah Kai. Makin dekat—makin dekat—makin..

BRUK!

Punggung Kai menubruk loker siswa. Kai terkurung, ia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Skak mat!

"Hun, menyingkir atau aku-kya!" Kai menjerit kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya erat sekali.

"Kai.." suara Sehun menjadi berat.

"Aku ingin kau berpose seperti ini" Sehun masih memeluk pinggang ramping Kai erat dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang majalah yang membuka halaman.

"Ka.. kau gila Sehun! aku bukan yeoja!" Kai mendelik horror.

"Tidak ada bubble tea satu bulan" Sehun mengatakan dengan paten.

"Ah! Andwae!" Kai merajuk.

"Lakukan?" Sehun menawarkan lagi.

"Ah.. tapi.." Kai bergerak gelisah.

"Ikut aku ke rooftop" Sehun menarik Kai menuju atap sekolah.

CKLEK!

Sehun mengunci pintu itu.

"Palli" Sehun mengurung Kai.

"Iya sebentar! Tak sabaran." Kai menggerutu. Dibukanya satudemi satu kancing kemeja dark blue miliknya. Perlahan kulit tan sexynya terlihat oleh Sehun, bisa dilihat bahwa kini mata Sehun tak berkedip sama sekali menyaksikan sedikit demi sedikit kulit tan sexy itu terlihat.

"Lama!" Sehun yang tidak sabar segera mengambil alih untuk membuka kancing kemeja Kai.

"Iish! Susah sekali sih! Ini kancing atau apa?!" Sehun emosi sekaligus frustasi.

"Gezz.. kau itu yang bikin susah! Buka kancing saja tidak becus!" Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok belakangnya. Menunggu Sehun yang lama sekali membuka kancing kemejanya.

Sehun lama sekali membukanya karena jarinya amat terlalu bersemangat dan bernafsu saat membukanya sehingga malah sulit?

"Sudahlah! Besok kubelikan baju yang baru" Sehun menyerah dan memegang erat kerah kemeja Kai.

"Maksudmu?" Kai mengrenyit heran.

"Besok kubelikan dress lingerie agar aku mudah membukanya" Sehun berkata dengan watados.

"Apa?!" Kai hendak protes akan perkataan Sehun yang seolah menyindirnya.

SRRRRAAAAAAAKKKK!

Kemeja biru Kai dirobek begitu saja oleh Sehun hingga menjadi dua dan jatuh di lantai rooftop.

"Yak! Oh Sehun pabbo! Kenapa dirobek?!" Kai menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos dengan tangannya.

"Jangan ditutup. Cepat lepas celanamu" Sehun menarik celana Kai.

"Mwo? Aniyo! Aku tidak mau!" Kai berusaha mundur meski kenyataannya ia sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana karena tubuhnya benar-benar menyandar tembok dan berada di dalam kurungan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu. Tidur sendiri sana dirumahmu sampai sebulan kedepan." Sehun melepas kurungannya lalu duduk di lantai rooftop.

"yaa.. Sehunna, kau tahu kan kalau aku takut sendiri, masa kau tega.." Kai berjalan lesu menghampiri Sehun. tak dihiraukannya dingin suhu hari itu yang menerpa kulit tan sexynya yang tak berbalut kemeja lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu selama sebulan" Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya lalu menutup matanya.

Keheningan kini menerpa telinga Sehun. Kai tidak berbicara atau sekedar menggerutu menyumpahi dirinya seperti biasa.

SET!

Sehun merasa ada beban ringan diperutnya. Ia hendak bangun namun pundaknya didorong kembali untuk terlentang.

Karena cukup penasaran, Sehunpun membuka matanya.

"Woow! Fantastic Baby!" Sehun otomatis berkata ketika matanya membulat tak berkedip melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Kai duduk mengangkang diatas perutnya tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Sehun merasa ia benar-benar harus banyak berterimakasih kepada Tuhan karena diberi kesempatan indah tersebut.

"Ja..Jangan dilihat!" Kai segera merapatkan pahanya dan menutupi dadanya.

"Tak usah ditutup Kai" Sehun meraih kedua tangan Kai menyingkirkannya dari dada indah namja tan itu. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan mengelus perlahan kaki jenjang Kai yang mulus, perlahan-lahan membukanya dan membuat Kai kembali mengangkang sehingga terlihatlah junior Kai yang imut ditengah selangkangannya.

"Sehun," Kai bingung dan tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Kini ia memikirkan untuk kembali memaKai celananya, namun tangan Sehun menahan kakinya dan malah mengelus-elus pahanya. Mata Sehun juga memandangi Kai dari atas sampai bawah berulang kali.

"Hm" Sehun hanya bergumam.

"Dingin, aku mau pakai celanaku" Kai mencoba meraih celananya namun nihil. Terlalu jauh.

"Sini" Sehun menarik paksa kedua tangan Kai.

BRUK!

Kai jatuh di dada bidang Sehun. Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Se.. Sehunna?" Kai mencoba bangkit namun kepalanya dibenamkan lagi oleh Sehun.

"Mulai besok, tidurlah seperti ini bersamaku" Sehun mencium kening Kai lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Kai hanya mengangguk ragu dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. entahlah ia terlalu malas untuk memikirkan jalan pikiran namja tampan dibawahnya ini.

* * *

**-keep in mind-**

* * *

**Morning…**

"Eh, Kai. Kau sudah mengerjakan PR?" seorang anak bermata panda yang duduk di bangku depan Kai menyapa Kai.

"Oh, sudah. Kau mau pinjam lagi Tao?" Kai mencoba menebak.

"Tentu saja, seperti biasa, hehe" Tao mengambil buku tugas Kai langsung dari tas Kai. Sudah biasa.

"Sehun belum datang?" Tao menunjuk kursi satu bangku Kai. Sehun memang satu bangku dengan Kai.

"Ish! Tak usah dibahas namja pervert seperti dia!" Kai memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Hoo.. kalian bertengkar lagi?" tao memasang wajah jailnya.

"Kau tau? dia itu yehet yang menyebalkan Tao!" Kai menuding kursi sebangkunya yang masih kosong itu.

"No No No. Kekasih tidak baik bermusuhan!" tao memainkan pulpennya.

"Yak! Aku dan dia bukan kekasih!" Kai menggebrak mejanya.

"Hanya Belum kok Tao" sebuah suara berat terdengar dari samping Kai.

"Benar! Hanya belu-YAK!" Kai hampir saja meng-iya-kan perkataan namja disampingnya. Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan terlihat namja yang ganteng cetar membahana.

"YAK! OH SEHUN!" Kai meneriaki Sehun yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Wae Chagiya?" Sehun memandang watados kearah Kai.

"Huh! Sudahlah! Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara denganmu!" Kai duduk kembali di kursinya karena bel pelajaran berbunyi.

* * *

**-keep in mind-**

**))TBC((**

* * *

HunKai JHS! Uueyy..

Ini dibuat tgl 5 Juni 2014 *ff kuno berdebu di brankas ff

Review ya! Salam HunKai


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all review!

**Rovi. mvpshawol│Kamong Jjong│wiwit. happyangel│ling-ling pandabear│Exofanfic'rae│VampireDPS│aranesia│jungdongah│EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS│aliyya│laxyovrds│BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim│Vioolyt│saya. orchestra│cute│miszhanty05│meifaharuka. haruka│HanbiJung│Jongin48│nadiaa│novisaputri09│maya han│popyexotic**

…

.

.

2nd Story

**Keep In Mind**

Warn: Yaoi – BoysLove, m-preg, typos bertebaran..

© BocahLanang

HunKai

**03.45 p.m**

"Oke. Anak-anak. Jangan lupa kerjakan PR, besok kumpulkan" guru segera pergi.

"Aaah.. hm? Kau tidak pulang Tao?" Kai bertanya kepada temannya.

"Nanti, aku masih menunggu Kris sunbae" Tao menjawab dengan tangannya yang asyik memainkan game di gadgetnya.

"oh" Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?" Tao balas bertanya pada Kai.

"Aku disuruh Sehun menunggunya. Katanya ia mau pergi ke toilet sebentar" Kai memasukkan buku-buku Sehun yang masih berhamburan di meja ke dalam tas Sehun.

"Panda baby" suara bas itu menggema di kelas.

"Kris hyung!" Tao merentangkan tangannya dan mereka berdua berpelukan didepan Kai.

"Oh! Kris hyung! Perkenalkan ini Kai, dia teman sekelasku. Dan Kai, perkenalkan dia Kris hyung! Dia pacarku!" tao menunjuk kris yang menjulang tinggi berwajah prince itu.

"Ah, Kai imnida" Kai menjabat tangan kris.

"Kris" Kris tersenyum ramah.

"Em, ayo pulang baby panda" Kris menggandeng tangan tao.

"Bye Kai!" Tao melambaikan tangannya hingga tidak terlihat lagi saat sudah keluar kelas.

"Huft.. sendiri nih. Sehun lama banget sih!" Kai menghadap jendela, melihat matahari sore yang indah. Kai merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

GREB!

"Kya!" Kai kaget karena tiba-tiba dari belakangnya sepasang tangan memeluknya erat.

"Kai" suara rendah itu terdengat tak asing. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hun, kau lama" Kai melepas pelukan Sehun lalu meraih tasnya. Berjalan duluan keluar kelas. Sehun pun akhirnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan tanpa sepatah katapun. Mereka melewati taman yang lumayan besar dan elit. Taman kota yang hijau. Taman itu ramai karena selalu diadakan pentas dan even makanan. Kini taman itu ramai dengan pengunjung, terutama couple-couple yang sedang bermesraan.

Namun langkah kaki jenjang Kai terhenti ketika melihat adegan yang..

"Kau mau mencobanya?" suara itu terdengar berat. Kai memalingkan wajahnya menuju arah suara.

DEG!

Wajah Kai amat dekat dengan wajah Sehun. itu karena tadi Sehun mengatakannya tepat disamping telinga Kai.

"A.. a.." Kai terbata akan kata-katanya.

**-keep in mind-**

"Sini" Sehun menggeret Kai ke salah satu bangku taman. Tak ada seorangpun yang menghiraukan mereka karena toh, banyak yang sedang bermesraan disini.

"A..apa maumu?" Kai benar-benar sulit berkata.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman itu.

"Duduk disini" Sehun menepuk pahanya. Ia menyuruh Kai untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Shireo!" Kai hendak duduk di samping Sehun namun Sehun menghentikannya.

"Duduk dipangkuanku" Sehun menarik paksa Kai untuk mendekat.

"Ya, bagaimana aku bisa duduk dipangkuanmu? Kita saling berhadapan tuan Oh. Bisakah kau melepaskan kedua tanganku dulu? Aku mau memutar tubuhku" Kai mengayunkan kedua tangannya yang sedang dipegang erat oleh Sehun.

"Hm.. ide bagus, kau duduk dipangkuanku dan menghadap kearahku" Sehun menarik Kai lebih dekat lagi hingga kaki mereka bersentuhan.

"tidak mau" Kai menggeleng imut.

"Tak kubelikan ice cream choco itu" Sehun menunjuk penjual es krim yang sedang menjalankan mobilnya mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kai mau itu hunnie~" Kai merajuk, wajahnya sangat imut.

"Mau duduk dipangkuanku dan menghadapku?" Sehun memberi penawaran.

"Ne!" Kai mengangguk semangat.

**-keep in mind-**

Sehun segera beranjak dari kursinya karena mobil es krim itu sudah sampai didepan mereka.

"Satu choco waffle red" Sehun menyerahkan uangnya dan berjalan kearah Kai dengan membawa satu corn ice cream jumbo ditangannya. Mobil es krim itu berlalu.

"Hunnie, es krimnya Kai mana?" Kai merajuk. Karena Sehun sedang duduk kembali di kursi taman sambil asyik menjilati es krim choco ditangan kanannya.

"Kai mau?" Sehun bertanya dengan polos yang dibuat-buat.

"sangat.." Kai memelas, ingin memakan es krim ditangan Sehun.

"Sesuai janji, kemari" Sehun menepuk pahanya.

Kai berlari kearah Sehun dan segera duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan menghadap Sehun, tepatnya menghadap es krim yang kini membatasi wajah mereka berdua.

"Satu untuk berdua Kai" Sehun menjilat sisi es krim yang terpampang didepan wajahnya dan Kai pun begitu. Kai mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. kakinya melingkar indah memeluk pinggang Sehun. tangan kanan Sehun memegangi es krim dan tangan kirinya mengelus punggung Kai, sesekali mengusak rambut lembut Kai dan membelai wajah manis Kai.

Semua mengira Kai dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka merasa keduanya benar-benar pasangan serasi. Yah, semua yang berpapasan dengan mereka ber dua pasti menyangka mereka berpacaran. Karena kenyataannya, mereka sangat cocok dan.. saling memendam rasa cinta.

**-keep in mind-**

"Sehun, habis." Kai menunjuk es krim yang kini tinggal cornnya saja,

"Lalu?"Sehun bertanya ringan.

"Kai, tidak mau cornnya" Kai menjauhkan tangan kanan Sehun yang memegang corn sehingga kini tak ada batas antara keduannya.

"Kai, bagian eskrim ku masih ada kok" Sehun tersenyum. Menyeringai?

"Mana?" Kai mengamati corn di tangan kanan Sehun. tidak ada eskrim disana.

"Disini" Sehun langsung melahap bibir Kai. Lidahnya dengan terampil menjilat bibir Kai dengan halus. Berusaha menghapus sisa choco ice cream yang ada disana.

Kai sendiri shock dan hanya bisa membatu. Tubuhnya kaku. Kini Sehun membuang asal corn di tangan kanannya dan beralih meraih pinggang ramping Kai dan menariknya sehingga tubuh mereka menempel erat. Tangan Kai sedari tadi masih setia mengalung di leher Sehun.

**-keep in mind-**

"Kai" Sehun menyebut nama Kai di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Hm.." Kai hanya bergumam.

"Buka bibir manismu ini" Sehun mengecup lembut bibir penuh milik Kai.

"No" Kai menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Biarkan aku jadi yang pertama" Sehun menyatukan kening dan hidung mereka. Mata Sehun memandang lurus kearah mata indah Kai. Kai sendiri memandang Sehun tanpa berkedip. Terus terang, wajah tampan Sehun mampu membuat jantungnya marathon kali ini.

Lama sekali sehun memandang yakin kearah Kai.

"Hm.." akhirnya Kai tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

**-keep in mind-**

CHU~!

Pelukan Sehun makin erat. Kini kaki Kai juga memeluk Sehun erat dan tangannya meremat rambut belakang Sehun.

Sehun menjilati bibir Kai. Berusaha masuk kedalam. Dengan senang hati Kai membuka bibirnya. Mata mereka saling terpejam. Menyesapi manisnya ciuman mereka.

Cukup lama ciuman mereka. Kini Sehun terpaksa melepas ciumannya karena Kai merasa sesak.

Sisa salvia mereka meleleh di dagu Kai. Sehunpun menjilatnya lalu mengecup ringan bibir yang jadi candunya itu.

"Hun, salju" Kai menatap langit malam itu. Tidak ada bintang dan bulan, tapi salju menjadi indah karena saljulah yang menjadi hiasan langit malam itu.

"Ayo kita beli bubble tea" Sehun mengelus pipi mulus Kai.

"Ne" Kai tersenyum manis.

HUP!

Sehun menggendong tubuh Kai didepan seperti posisi Kai duduk di pangkuannya tadi. Kai mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, kakinya melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di pundak tegap Sehun. Sehun sendiri memapah kaki Kai agar tidak merosot dan memeluk Kai erat.

"Peluk yang erat agar tidak dingin Kai" Sehun berbisik di telinga Kai.

"Ne, Sehun juga" Kai mengeratkan pelukan tangan dan kakinya.

**-keep in mind-**

**))TBC((**

Saya susah bikin sesuatu yang romantis..

Soalnya kalo pacaran BocahLanang gak ada romantisnya sama sekali, jadi gk ada inspirasi .

Review please


End file.
